If Only You Knew Me
by newyorkminutex
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Carissa likes Joe more than a friend but Joe says he can only date a celebrity. What happens when Joe falls for Carissa's secret identity Thina Bobina? Yeah he'll want her then but does she want him now? No way.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! WOOOOOOO! C:

Summary: The Jonas Brothers have been going to my school for a while now and we've clicked. Nick and I are best friends, Kevin is like my older brother and I'm in love with Joe. One day, I tell him how I truly feel he rejects me by saying he can only date someone famous. What he didn't know is that secretly I am a pop star. Will he fall for my fake identity? Yes. But now it's my turn to say no.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Jonas Brothers because if I did I wouldn't be here writing now would? The things I do own are my hand (the one that THE JOE JONAS TOUCHED.), Carissa Jacobs, Thina Bobina, Brittany Nance, Nancy Pants and yeah. I do not own any celebs in this story sadly because if I did I WOULD NOT BE HERE TYPING! I would be partying. Ha. )

AN: Italics are a flash-black. Also the characters' ages: Kevin:20, Joe:18, Nick:15 Carissa:15 Brit:16, Also Joe was a senior, Brit was a junior and both Carissa and Nick were sophomores. :D

* * *

If Only You Knew Me

Chapter 1: Prologue: Meet Carissa

My name is Carissa Jacobs, and I've known the Jonas Brothers for a while now. Nick and Joe both go to my school, Mayfair High, up in LA. Nick is my best friend, Kevin is like my older brother that I've never had and Joe, I'm absolutely in love with him. I tell them everything, well except for one thing. My biggest secret. My secret identity. The truth is I'm also Thina Bobina, yes the Thina Bobina, the pop star/teen pop sensation. Only three people know this secret, my mom, dad and my best friend (besides the brothers) Brittany Nance or as I call her Brit, and also known as Nancy Pants. Nancy Pants is her undercover name for when we go out to my celebrity functions. Brit and I are both on our school's drill team, the Mayfair Monsoonettes. Retarded name I know. They just add 'ettes' to our mascot. Monsoon-ettes. Yeah that's orginal. Well right now I'm pacing in my room trying to figure out how to tell Joe I loved him. Since tomorrow we were both leaving for our tours or as he knows I'm going on vacation with Brit to Europe. Well today is the day that I, Carissa Slater would confess to Joe Jonas that I've been in love with him ever since he stepped into my French 3-4 class on the first day of school.

_Madame Boulot walked into the class room. It was first period of the school year, there were two new boys that I did not recognize but they looked familiar. I sipped my Starbucks iced coffee, the one that Brit and I had stopped at before school; we weren't used to getting up early that summer. I had my Ray Bans on and my drill uniform on and sat in the back. It was the second year I've had Mme Boulot. It stunk how our school could only afford one French teacher but there are six Spanish teachers. When the bell rang, Mme Boulot came forward with a seating chart._

"_Okay class I'm going to put you in alphabetical order." Mme Boulot said._

_I waited five minutes for Mme Boulot to get to my name .I noticed the two familiar looking boys still had not been called yet either, I knew I knew them from somewhere, but I just couldn't place my finger on it._

"_CARISSA JACOBS!" yelled Mme Boulot._

"_Present!" I called, receiving a few laughs, especially ones from the two familiar boys._

"_Ah. Another great year together right Miss Jacobs?" she asked. I nodded smiling taking a sip of my coffee._

"_Ah you should know the rules. No sunglasses in my classroom and drinks must be placed on the end table over there and you can retrieve it after class." she said sternly._

"_Okay Mme Boulot, just for you since you're my favorite teacher." I said flashing her, my award winning smile._

"_Oh joy looks like you get the front of the third row. Lucky you. Behind her will be Joseph Jonas, and behind Joseph, will be Nicholas Jonas." she said._

_I almost dropped my coffee and my mouth just hung wide open, that's who they were the JONAS BROTHERS.I put my coffee on the table and walked towards my seat. Behind me was the yes THE JOE JONAS. I removed my sunglasses and pulled my skirt down a little since this year my skirt was extremely short and just stared off into space, as Mme Boulot discussed the rules and expectations. I didn't listen since I knew them and followed them as much as I could. She finished talking about five minutes before the bell was about to ring. Since it was the first day of school we got out early around noon instead of two thirty. I turned around to see Joe and Nick studying their schedules, trying to figure where to go next._

"_Do you guys need help?" I asked politely._

"_Yeah actually we do." said Joe, while comparing their schedules._

"_I'm Carissa, hey can I see you schedules, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be in another one of your guys' classes." I said. "So what SLC (small learning community) are you in?"_

"_I'm in the Arts. And Nick is in Merit." said Joe._

"_Awesome I'm in Merit too." I said to Nick, I began to look at Nick's schedule noticing he was in all my classes except for PE._

"_Wow Nick your in all my classes. Minus PE of course. " I said._

"_Lucky! I hope there is a cute girl like you in all my classes." Joe said._

_Nick and I laughed, but I was laughing to mainly hide my blushing. Soon then the bell rang. It was time for second period also known as homeroom._

"_Man I have no idea where Mr. Anderson's drama class is!" complained Joe._

"_Joe, Mr. Anderson's class is right next door." I said._

"_Oh! Okay thanks." called Joe._

"_Here let's go." I said, leading us to our next class, Biology with Mr. Brian, which I was not looking forward too. We went towards the Science and Mathematics building and it was on the second floor, all the way at the end. We walked in to see an old man, with a seating chart already made, with our school ID pictures on it._

"_So where do you sit Nick?" I asked, while looking for my seat._

"_Right there" he pointed to the seat behind the one where the seating chart was. "How about you?" he asked._

"_Dead center once again." I complained. I took my seat which was right in front of Nick and he just laughed._

_After biology we went to Honors English, then nutrition we found Joe and I found Brit. After nutrition Nick and I went to geometry which was on the fourth floor of the mathematics building. It turned out that in all my classes I was in the front. Then after we parted ways and I went to Drill and he went to PE. I told him to wait for me by the Big Gym and then we could walk to AP World History. Luckily for Nick, Joe was in his PE class. It stunk for Joe since he was a senior and had to take PE. Since us other underclassmen only take PE for two years unless you wanted to be apart of a team. Britt and I met up for Drill, I was so proud of her she made captain along with the two returning captains Kelsey and Monica. After Drill I headed towards Nick and Joe and we went to our classes. By coincidence Joe was the T.A. for the class. _

It was as if someone had it coming to me. As if they were bound to find out the real me. From that day on I knew hiding my other life would be difficult, especially since I was going on tour with them during summer vacation, which just happens to be a week away. Prom was last week and I almost died when Joe asked me. But I hated when he said 'just as friends'. To me it meant more than he would ever know.

Nick had been bugging me to tell Joe that I liked him as more than a friend, for the past month. I told him, I'd tell them the day before they left to go on tour. Now that the day was here I couldn't stand it. I made my way across the street to the Jonas household, I didn't feel good. As I reached the door, my stomach was doing cartwheels. Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick, but before I could run away Nick answered the door, smirking.

* * *

**Read and Review please D**

**-Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing ) Everyone's reviews made me smile like this :D. So enjoy this next chapter P. (If you didn't notice I like smilies. ;D) I also I'm sorry if you were reading 'You Know You Love the New Girl' I didn't like where it was going and I was sick of the negative reviews so I'm done with it, it's gone. I apologize to its faithful reviewers and readers.

Chapter 2: Rejection it Hurts

"Hey Nick, how's it going?" I asked. "Good well, I better get going I'll see you guys what in three months? Okay give my regards to your parents and brothers, okay bye." I answered for him and started to walk away but he pulled me inside of the house smirking.

"I hate it when you look at me like that Nicholas."

"I know you do. Now go tell my brother you love him." he said.

"Okay I will, well where is Frankie anyways, you know how much I'm in love with him." I said.

"You know who I mean, the dangerous one." he said, looking at me sternly.

"Oh him, I got it. Fine I'll go up. But it's only because when you make that face it creeps me out." I said giving him a dirty look. I headed up the stairs towards Joe's room, my heart beating faster and faster, butterflies were forming in my stomach. I was soon face to face with his door. Well here goes nothing. I knocked on the door, praying he was still asleep, but with my luck he opened the door.

"Hey Car. What's up?" he said using the nickname he gave me.

"Hey Joey. Uh not uh much, can I uh come in?" I stuttered. He nodded and I made my way in, I saw he was looking up information on Thina Bobina.

"Big Thina fan huh?" I asked. Thina looks nothing like me; she has jet black hair, with blue tips at the bottom, while I have brown hair with no streaks in mine. She has brown eyes, while I have blue. Basically saying she's beautiful while I'm not.

"Eh not really, she seems cool, it will be fun touring with her. Plus she's pretty." he said.

"Oh cool." I said, "So how are the wife and kids?" I asked trying to avoid what I came here to do.

"Car, what's on your mind? You obviously came here to tell me something, we usually don't hang out like this just us two, so just spit it out." he said. Damn. I'm screwed.

"Fine! I came here to tell you that I like you as more than a friend. Okay are you happy now?" I said running for the door but he blocked my way.

"Car, I like you too…" Wait he liked me too? "…but…" Oh god a but, buts never are followed by good news. "…I can't date you. I can only date someone famous like me."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah, I've been talking to my other celebrity friends and they said don't settle for normal go for better than normal. So I figured they're right. I'm really sorry, I hope we can still be friends." he said.

I stood there with my mouth wide open, trying to process everything he said.

"Car? Car, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU MORON!" I screamed at him which made him confused.

"I don't understand what I ever saw in an ego-maniac like you! We can never be friends again. You have no heart what so ever." I said with tears strolling down my face.

He saw that and he came closer to give me a hug. "Car…" he started.

I backed away from him, "Never call me that again. Never come close to me. Never look at me again. Don't even speak about me. You're dead to me Joseph." I said walking out of his room. Joe stood there in shock; I never called him by his full name unless I was truly pissed. Nick and Kevin were standing by the door, listening in, Nick came up to give me a hug, but I pushed him away and ran out of that house. I was never going there again. I ran up to my room, looked at my phone seeing that I missed three calls from Nick and had five texts from him. I called Brit, and told her everything. She came over in ten minutes with Starbucks, a chocolate malt crunch ice cream tub and a big box of sprinkles. She also brought all the 'Bring it On' movies and 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movies.

"You always know what I need Brit." I gave her hug and we stayed in my room on my big king size bed and ate ice cream until three o'clock when our supposed flight left for Europe. While the Jonases, thought we were in Europe we would actually be staying at the nearby Hilton by the Gibson Amphitheater, where our first concert was. At four Brit and I had spa and hair appointments, since we didn't want any of the Jonases to find out it was really us. I was really going to become Thina and Brit was to become Nancy, who had red hair (Think like Alexz Johnson from Instant Star before it went blonde).

So we made our way out with our luggage which was just for overnight at the Hilton, and told them the rest of our luggage was in the car already. I was actually happy since Joe was not present at this meeting. Brit and I both had our Drill sweats on from last year, since this year we got new ones and Brit had her homecoming t-shirt on while I was wearing a plain black t-shirt, we both had our rainbows on also. It was then time for the goodbye, the next time we saw them they wouldn't know us. Kevin came up to me first and gave me a big hug, he's like the older brother I'd never had.

"Hey everything will be good as new when you and we get back. We'll do our best to make Joe a human being." Kevin said, while hugging me again. "Also make sure Brit doesn't find a new French boyfriend."

"Hey I heard that!" Brit yelled. It was obvious that Brit and Kevin liked each other but they were both to busy to do anything about it. Finally my best friend Nick came up to me.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't pressure you to tell Joe how you felt you wouldn't be hurt like how you are now." he said with a sad face. "Me and Kevin will beat him up until his common sense shows up."

I laughed. "Nicky don't worry, I'm so over him. He doesn't exist to me in my book." I said giving him a big hug. "See you in three months!" I called, running over to the car before Joe could come out. We got out of there before he could come out. One two three, its time to be the new me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so hey how's it going? Thanks for all the reviews, everyone who reviewed put a smile on my face. :D Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I've been bust with school my finals are coming up and I have a major history project due next week and me and my partner are making a video for it so I won't be updating much at all this week (I apologize in advance!). Okay well enjoy chapter three!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters. I don't own the Jonas Brothers unfortunately and I also do not own any songs used either.

* * *

Chapter Three: Let the Adventure Begin

Brit and I walked into Carlton, the salon Brit and I always went to, so we could see Lacey, Thina and Nancy's stylist. She did everything and knows everything about style. We walked over to her station to notice she was ready for us to come get her. She decided to quit her job at Carlton to become Thina and Nancy's stylist 24/7.

"Car! Brit!" Lacey called.

"Lace!" we called back.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get you girls ready! Off to the Hilton!" said Lacey.

"Let's go!" I said.

We all got into Lacey's car since my manager, Kale, took Brit's car to his underground parking center where all the stars' cars were when they went on tour. It just happened to be that Brit's car was next to Madonna's and David Cook's. Totally 'EEEEEEP' worthy. Lacey pulled up to the Hilton and Kale came and gave us our room keys.

"You guys are staying in the presidential suite okay? My room is a couple down from yours and the brothers' room is across from yours. I take it you're going to go up and dye your hair now." Kale said, noticing the bag that Lacey had in her hands.

"Yup." I said. "Are all of our overnight bags in our rooms?"

"Yes and all your other bags with your clothes, make-up, shoes and whatever else you girls brought is already on the bus." Kale said.

"Great now if you don't mind I need to get ready and have my hair dyed with my bestie also." I said.

"Okay girls then go get ready see you at six thirty for sound check. You're lucky the boys volunteered to have their sound check first." said Kale.

"Yes now let's go." Brit said.

We girls made our way up to our room and Lacey did my hair first since I had to be ready first to go out on stage. While waiting for the dyes to get set in our hair, Lacey picked out our outfits, I would be wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a silver sequin dress tank and silver boots. Brit would be wearing black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt with a black and white checkerboard vest and her prize possession green converse, with checkerboard laces.

"Okay Car, I think you're hair is done so go shower and wash it all out." Lacey said.

"Okay!" I called. About fifteen minutes later I returned out of the bathroom and Brit ran in.

"Okay so now I'll have to refer you two as Thina and Nancy since you won't look like Car and Brit anymore." she said. She started to blow dry my hair and style it, I could see the blue tips already. Once lacey was done I saw Thina/me. She did an amazing job; it looked exactly like me wig, only this time I won't have to worry about my hair falling off.

"Okay Thina you're done now go get dressed while I work on Ms Nancy Pants." Lacey said.

"Thina you look amazing!" Nancy called.

"Thanks Nancy Pants!" I called back. I got dressed and saw that Nancy was done.

"Nancy! Your hair looks great!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! It looks so much better than the wig!" she said. We both then attacked Lacey with monstrous hugs.

"Okay Thina I'll do your make-up while Pants, you go get dressed." Lacey ordered us.

"Yes sir!" we yelled, giving her a salute.

"You two are going to drive me and the boys crazy." she said.

"That's what we're here for!" Brit exclaimed.

I sat down and then Lacey did my make-up. Nancy came out wearing her outfit and waited for Lacey to do her make-up. Once she was done I grabbed my normal phone and texted Nick good luck. I always did that before they went into lockdown. While waiting for Nancy and Lacey, I put my contacts in so I wouldn't get caught by the brothers. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming, I knew I was going to get the inspiration for a new song while on this tour with Joe. Suddenly there was a knock on the door from Kale.

"Thina! Nancy! Lacey! Let's get moving it's time for sound check!" called Kale.

Lacey was done with Nancy so they headed out with Kale to the amphitheater. Not wanting to be ambushed by fans, we chose to go through the underground tunnel connecting the hotels to the amphitheater. We walked into the amphitheater and the brothers just finished rehearsing.

"Thina!" they called.

"Hey guys. This is my best friend Nancy and our stylist Lacey. " I introduced, luckily Lacey never met the brothers before.

"Thina it's great to meet you!" Joe said attacking me in a hug.

"Whoa buddy, I have personal space issues don't invade my personal bubble." I snapped, pushing him away. The hate I had for him was rising each second he was looking at me. Lacey left the room to get my outfits set up and such.

"Well I need to get to sound check see you guys." I said. I went to talk to Kale and he told me I would be singing Rock Star, SuperGirl, Faded, Shadow, Born for This, Hypocrite, Hands On Me and then my number one hit 24 Hours. While I was talking to Kale, Nancy and Lacey were talking to the brothers.

"Hey what was wrong with Thina?" asked Joe.

"She's been having an off day, she just got in a big fight with a good friend of hers not to long ago. Plus she doesn't like being touched by people she doesn't know that well."

Thank you Nancy Pants, I am so treating her to Pinkberry before we leave.

"Oh that stinks. Ah I got it; we'll try and control Joseph." Kevin said. I came out a few minutes later and once I did there was dead silence.

"Um hi?" I said. "I'm sorry about blowing up before; I've been having a miserable day."

"It's cool, Joe's just an idiot." Nick said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. There were so many reasons why he was my best friend besides Brit. "Hey do you two want to join us for lock-down?"

"Sure." Nancy and I said at the same time. We did their rituals and then soon it was concert time. Thina was the opening act so it was my time to shine.

"Good luck!" Nick called, and I flashed him a thumbs up.

"Good evening Los Angeles! I'm Thina Bobina and get ready to rock and roll." I screamed into the microphone. The music to Rock Star started to play, I had written this song when I first met the brothers.

_Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this  
Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing  
_

_On the outside shying away  
On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you saying, "Let's hang out"  
Then you confess that there's something special  
In between us, why don't we find out_

_You don't know me, guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah yeah, woo  
Yeah I really am a rock star_

_Ha, a rock star_

_I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car_

_  
Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!_

I performed my other songs then it was time for the Jonas Brothers to go on.

"Good luck!" Nancy and I called. What songs did they not sing? It felt like they sang every single song they wrote. I just wanted the night to end and get to the after party. Nancy was thinking the same thing. I could just tell, I also could tell she was staring at Kevin the whole time but I wouldn't bring that up. After what seemed like hours the concert was done and it was time for the after party at Jillian's. All of our celeb friends would be there and it would be a blast, we'd bowl, pig out and dance until the early hours. Thank goodness there wasn't a show tomorrow; instead it would be a day of driving to Sacramento for our concert the day after. The boys came running up to us after they exited the stage.

"Hey guys we're gonna head to Jillian's now." Joe said.

"Okay sounds fun, hey Lacey want to join us?" I called.

"Can't. I need to alter your outfit for tomorrow's performance. But have fun!" she called back.

"Okay guys let's jet." Nancy said.

* * *

You guys know what to do! Read and review!

-Kait


End file.
